otisfandomcom-20200215-history
What the illuminati do
There are many Illuminati theories, with different kinds of secret knowledge. Anything you might say about them will be false for some of the Illuminati, but true for others, which only adds to the confusion and mystery. The Illuminati infiltrate and take over organizations of all kinds, from churches to the post office, and turn them to their own ends and, just as a black joke, some of their subject organizations advertise themselves as Secret Societies. They have agents and "sleepers" planted everywhere. Many of these people have no idea who they are really reporting to. Others are active members of the conspiracy, working their way ever deeper into the fabric of society usually for wealth. They control the schools in order to make sure that young people learn to enjoy strange tuneless music and weird outlandish games,they also try to recruit the best and the brightest young people as agents, to insure the next generation of the Conspiracy. Next they try threats. Danger to possessions, status or loved ones has dissuaded many a would-be foe of Illuminati schemes. And, of course, murder is an ancient political weapon. The Illuminati have been responsible for some of the most shocking assassinations of modern times. Michael Jackson, 2-pac, Princess Dian all freedom fighters.Dead.They also replace people with doubles. For many years they recruited look-alikes who would serve their ends. Those who can't be dealt with any other way are discredited or driven mad. The Illuminati conspiracy is hundreds, if not thousands, of years old. Many of the most famous names of history have been Illuminated, or Illuminati agents. Indeed, all of history is nothing more than an outside view of the schemes and struggles of the Illuminati. And, of course, the Illuminati are constantly rewriting history to serve their own goals. For instance, modern schoolchildren are taught that there is no historical evidence of Jesus Christ, and they learn nothing about the Russo-German War or the state of Arcadia. They control the news media, so you hear what they want you to about today's news. Any event that doesn't fit in with their program will be quickly hushed up. In particular, they control television. They don't permit intelligent shows to survive; they encourage mind candy that will keep people from thinking. The only reason good shows are permitted to appear at all is to convince intelligent people that nobody else likes such material, and that there must be something wrong with them. The Illuminati manipulate the stock market and control currencies on an international level. Your paycheck is worth just what the Illuminati want it to be. Illuminati have embraced technology. Their files of information are much more useful when backed by the power of the computer. They are also conditioning everyone to believe that computers are so complicated and dangerous that only the Experts should play with them. Next time you get an electric bill for $666,666.66, you know who's behind it. They send secret messages through the newspapers and airwaves -- in the classified ads, and even buried in news reports. They have other, even stranger forms of secret communications ... all around you, all the time. They are constantly experimenting with new types of mind control. They put drugs in drinking water, flash subliminal messages during movies and TV shows, and play instructions that you can't quite hear over supermarket loudspeakers. They experiment with microwaves and ultra-low-frequency devices, too. And every wire in your house is a potential pathway for Illuminati messages, attacks or controlling rays. Did you ever stop to think just how many wires lead to your house? And do you have any idea where they really come from?